So dark, so lovely
by Kate-foreverfan
Summary: Triple Treble. Our girls resolve their problems in a certain way. Powers-magic take on our fave story. Romance is as present as in all of my stories!


_**Title:** So dark, so lovely  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Aubrey/Beca/Chloe, Triple Treble  
**Genre:** AU, Romance, Drama  
**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me; I just like playing with them.  
**Notes:** Written for me, myself & mine_

_**Summary:** Triple Treble. Our girls resolve their problems in a certain way. Powers-magic take on our fave story. Romance is as present as in all of my stories! _

_**Word count:** ~ 1740_

_**A/N 1: **It's my birthday today. So here's a little '**strange' **something for you to read and criticize! Be gentle)))) As it's becoming the norm, this thing has spiraled out of my control. As per use, some inconsistence may be present. Sorry in advance! Love ya, peeps!_

_**A/N 2: **Coming to hate Jesse Swanson more and more with each re-watch of our glorious Pitch Perfect. M is for violence & foul language. Timeline is totes skewed!_

Started: 10-04-2013

"Little shit." A hit.

"Interloper." A kick in the ribs.

"It's not your place to make googley eyes on our girl." A swift grab at the collar of a boy's jacket. "On _my_ girl."

"Bree, it's no good to be quite _so _territorial." Suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"Oh, thank God!" The boy clearly didn't understand the emphasis and the sense of the phrase itself. "Please, get her away from me!" He implored the newcomer. For that he got another slap to his face.

"After all, Beca is _mine_, too." The ginger girl came up closer to the blonde, placed her hands on the imposing girl's waist and pulled her closer. "Or did you forget?" The question was followed by a sharp nip on Aubrey's neck. The boy's hopeful look morphed into one of confusion after such display.

"Yes,Chlo." The reply was snappish but you could hear the affection in the blonde's voice. "How could I." The grip on her waist tightened. Now the boy's face became paler and his eyes glassy. He always hated his physical representation of panic.

"Don't mind, Chlo. It's silly jealousy." Chloe caressed Aubrey's midriff and then moved closer to the prone boy. Aubrey adoringly watched her ginger girl have fun.

"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse." The Treble felt the pity and disdain coming off Chloe in waves. "Don't you know that when a girl says 'no'..." Chloe reached with her hand and grasped back of Jesse's head "It means 'NO'." She then quickly smashed his face on the floor.

Jesse was panting with fright, looking from blazing with hatred green eyes to freezing cerulean ones. Next second he felt a severe lack of air in his lungs. It was probably caused by blood filling his mouth and tickling down his throat.

Chloe stood up and laced her fingers together. Jesse spit out the blood from his mouth but had no chance to stand up. Aubrey put her right foot on his spine so that the heel of her Bellas' shoe was fixed on his tailbone. As for her left one – the toe was poised directly over his testicles.

"Well, what have you to say for yourself?" Jesse was beyond frightened. The smile Chloe was giving him now promised all circles of hell if he didn't answer right. Aubrey's toe pushed down and Jesse let out a pitiful whine.

"Are you crazy? I don't have to explain anything to you!" Jesse yelled out. Chloe's smile sent his mind reeling.

"Boy, you're not so dumb to not understand that Beca has no interest in guys whatsoever." He scoffed at Aubrey's remark, only to regret it a second later when Chloe hit him in the face with her fist. "And certainly not in you." The new kind of stinging in his cheek made him pause and look at the ginger girl in question. The force behind the blow astounded him. "Yeah, a nasty scar will abase that pretty face of yours now." He felt Aubrey letting up the pressure off his body. "If you live long enough for the cut to heal." Chloe then moved closer and leaned back into Aubrey. The blonde embraced Chloe and burrowed deeper in her girlfriend's neck. Chloe brought her arms around Bree's, nestling in. She gestured to her ring finger then. Jesse felt strange now. How he could've missed it.

"It was a present, actually." The smile adorning her face could be described as dreamy. Chloe pushed her foot on Jesse's shoulder and he rolled over on his back. He looked up at the girls. Both were now gazing in each other's eyes and smiling. After a second they simultaneously leaned in and meshed their lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Jesse would have called it romantic and sweet if he wasn't presently lying on the floor, unable to move from the pain.

"Beca gave these rings to both of us." Upon ending the kiss Chloe continued with the story. "Custom made." She leaned both of them down and showed their entwined hands into his face. The rings were truly beautiful. Not that he would admit to thinking that.

"Tacky." Jesse grunted out. Both Aubrey and Chloe straightened out and grinned at him.

"Such a mouthy specimen." The tone of their voices became deeper, darker. Jesse suddenly frowned.

"Hey. What do you mean Beca's yours?" He wildly switched from one face to the other.

"Oops!" Aubrey giggled. _'She fucking giggled!' _thought Jesse. "Chloe, I think, you have smashed his head harder than you thought." Chloe shrugged.

"Or maybe you delivered too many kicks to his ribs." Jesse couldn't believe them. "You're totally crazy. I'm going to report you!" He tried to threaten them.

"Hmm, you might try." The girls disentangled and walked around him, crouching on either of his sides.

"Well, as to your question..." Aubrey began.

Abruptly all the lights in the room went out. Jesse felt as both girls leapt up, like literally and as far as he could detect they landed 500 feet from him. _'It's not possible!' _he frantically thought.

"Oh, I can assure you it's nothing for my babies." A warm breath on his face and a whispering voice in his ear had him squelch any other sound except screeching from leaving his mouth.

"Stupid boy!" He heard the yelp of his torturers. "And you! We made a deal, no creeping in on each other!" They transformed back and bounded over to where Beca was standing.

"Mhm, but you're so beautiful!" Soft and sweet voice of Beca flung him into a whir of emotions.

"Becs, we were having fun!" Chloe's voice translated her enormous pout. Beca couldn't help but kiss it right off of Chloe's adorable face. Even though both the redhead and Aubrey had the ability to turn into a giant cheetahs the adorable and sexy factors only intensified through the years.

"Oh, come on! Just recently you totally crushed my four-year-long play-out with that filthy wolf!"Beca reminded the redhead. Aubrey slunk under Beca's arm and snuggled closer to her lover. "And before that, we had a vacation, and that whiny sorority chicka was mine!" Bree made her own input. Beca held her tighter and kissed the blonde's head.

"So, don't pout, Red! I've decided to join in on this one." With that Beca firmly kissed both her girls and turned to where Jesse still tried to come to his senses.

"Beca?!" He was ignored. Jesse heard a tiny click and then the lights were back on. "Beca, help me!" Before he could see anything he felt himself rising over the floor. _'Floating? I'm floating?'_

"Girls, you've made a number on him." Beca's voice was saying. "Five ribs, a fractured scull." Some shuffling and Jesse thought _'That's why I'm feeling dizzy?..'_

"Yeah, Jesse-boy, that's why." Beca replied him again.

"Hey, I didn't say that." Jesse was unceremoniously dropped on the table. "How? What are you doing Beca?"

"Chloe!" Indignant yowl came from the brunette.

Chloe and Aubrey weren't thrilled that Beca was upset with them. "You've demolished his nose!" Sulking Beca was a cute sight.

"Becs, if I had known you were gonna come, we wouldn't have made him a human mince!" Chloe pointed out.

"Bree?" Beca appealed to her blonde grace.

"What the beauty said! We know you like them juicy but not quite like that!" Aubrey pulled Chloe to Beca and they enclosed the brunette tigress in a hug. Aubrey tenderly nipped at the corner of Beca's mouth, slowly engaging her in a passionate, mind-blowing kiss. Their mouths moved in a well known dance. Chloe's breath was ruffling Beca's hair at the nape. With gentle kisses and nips she maneuvered her two lovers where all three of them alternatively exchanged caresses.

"I think, it's time for our next sabbatical." Aubrey mumbled between kisses, simultaneously stroking Beca's derriere and sucking on Chloe's pulse.

"And who's the one that said we have too little fun?" Chloe smirked at Bree, receiving a little nod of apology.

"Bree, you are, as it often is, right." Beca agreed wholeheartedly and hugged both Bree and Chloe closer. "After this we're going to the Ella's Cape-A."

They turned to look at Jesse Swanson, the unfortunate (in his own opinion) participant of the three immortal beasts' entertainment.

"Weak, pathetic creatures these humans." Aubrey remarked, watching as Beca approached the table and exclaimed "He fainted!"

Chloe out right laughed. "Girls, you do remember the one young boy, bout 300-400 years back?"

"Little Mika?" Bree perked up. "Oh, he had thee most tasty heart ever!" Aubrey literally bounced on her feet. Beca remembered him too. The thing had left a reminder to all three of them. All men are petty and would betray you in a blink of an eye. Mika Swaygarth didn't live long after his betrayal.

"Let's finish it up." Chloe and Bree bound the boy's limbs to the table and Beca threw a bucket of cold water at him.

Jesse woke up to the agony of pain. Looking around he saw what he had first thought were three fellow college students, then three crazy chicks. But now looking at them he could say that he would never see the light of day.

"Tacky, you say?" That first phrase only confirmed it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Don't bother with these." Beca smiled at her girls and motioned to her instruments. "We won't be needing them for at least a century or two."

The answering grins warmed Beca to the very core of her being.

Chloe nodded and moved closer to her brunette lover. "Then we're ready to leave?" Beca nodded.

Aubrey watched as a strung up to the ceiling sack of meet and bones was swaying back and forth. She was mesmerized by their collective work. She felt as Beca and Chloe came up from her right and left respectively and joined their arms together. Bree smiled at her two closest people in the whole existence and mouthed 'I love you'. Both leaned in and while nuzzling her from both sides said the same needed and known words to her. With a sweep of a wind they vanished to their personal safe-spot.

In the aftereffects of their departure an almost unrecognizable form of Jesse Swanson continued to flop.


End file.
